


Raising Cain

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Caning, M/M, Power Imbalance, Public Discipline, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys is in his final year at a prestigious boarding school, and decides to raise the ire of his math teacher.Jack feels its time to bring out his cane to teach Rhys a proper lesson and with some luck scare him away.Based on talks with my friendDauverney.We both like our kinky au stuff ;3





	Raising Cain

Reaching up Jack scratched out an equation on his chalkboard, his suit jacket pulled across his broad shoulders and the chalk leaving a fine dust that irritated his nose. Annoyed he wiggled his nose to fight off the urge to sneeze, and Rhys gifted his failed attempt to hold decorum with childish giggling.

He refused to take his eyes off the chalkboard, and continued to write knowing he was raising the ire of the boy wanting attention. Rhys was a spoiled brat used to getting what he wanted, and Jack might be low on self control but he wasn't going to given into the brat's wants. At least right away.

So instead he ignored the boy that now whispered to his friend, who were probably better described as young men, and that only made Rhys’ behavior all the more deplorable.

Instead of sighing Jack kept a stern face as he finished writing out the complicated equation, and set the chalk down onto it's try. Fastidiously he dusted off his fingers, and turned around to catch Rhys laughing again.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, “What is so funny?”

Rhys immediately straightened up at his desk like nothing had happened. “Nothing.”

Circling his desk Jack tisked. “Well if it is nothing, and you've actually been paying attention then you shouldn't have a problem solving this equation.”

Crossing his arms Jack rested his hip against his desk as Rhys gaped at him. He obviously wasn't ready, but he hid it with a cocksure grin, and strutted to the front.

Jack didn't look Rhys over. He was always dressed in his uniform, well fitting and showing off the fact that Rhys’ frame was thin and delicate. Of course he couldn't wear it properly, and every teacher had a punishment log full of dress infractions from just Rhys. The boy seemed too interested in showing off he was a confirmed bachelor to think of the long term repercussions that might fall on him.

He even winked at Jack before passing him by, brushing up against him like a whore at a brothel. It would prove a fatal mistake.

Jack pulled out his pocket watch as Rhys picked the chalk up between his long fingers. “For your cheek you have one minute to solve it.”

The class laughed excited that Jack had given Rhys a nearly impossible task, and Rhys understood the threat. Jack, though, got to watch the real reason Rhys was fascinating.

For most of the spoiled idiots Jack taught the calculus on the board would be a five minute endeavor at the least. It wasn't overly complicated, but the minds of the inbred upper class were often no better than mush and the school fostered posturing more than learning.

The only one other than Rhys who would have a chance was his small friend who was skilled at math the way only a banker's son could be, but like Rhys and everyone else at this god forsaken school education was just for show. It didn't matter how smart or how hardworking they were these kids we're already set for life.

It made a toxic environment where studies were forgotten for posturing and bullying. The boarding school was intended to build connections, and those who instead indulged in a passion for learning would be left forgotten on the side of the road to success.

It made Jack, a self made man, sick.

But Rhys was writing and crossing out letters and numbers on the board with perfect understanding of what he was doing only to be foiled when he reached for the slide rule he kept in his pocket.

Jack watched the second hand hit 55 as Rhys desperately searched his pockets for his calculating device.

Then between two fingers Jack held up the slide rule he had snached when Rhys had bumped into him. It served the cocky shit right.

Rhys took it with haste, and Jack watched as Rhys slid and clacked the slide rule against itself until he came up with the calculation and wrote it up on the board.

“You took 10 seconds too long.” Jack smiled darkly even as he looked over the work. He knew Rhys answered correctly as Jack had every equation he put up already worked out in his notes. He even got the calculations on his slide rule correct despite the blistering speed he used it in.

But the whole class laughed enjoying seeing one of the top dogs at the school brought down by their teacher, and more than one was smiling with sadistic glee knowing Jack was one to dish out painful and humiliating punishments.

“Come on, you stole my slide rule.” Rhys whined as if it would get him anywhere.

Jack shook his head, and not a single one of his carefully greased back locks fell out of place. “Now this is just sad Mr. Rhys. I was going to lower the number of strikes you got because you did a beautiful job with your calculations, but this display is just pathetic.”

Holding out his hand he ordered. “Hand me the punishment book.”

He watched as Rhys attempted to look properly chided, and maybe to the students who didn't know what to look for he did. But Jack could see how he subtly bit his lower lip, and how the blush didn't necessarily mean unwanted humiliation.

Rhys dutifully walked over to Jack's desk which was carefully organized, nothing like Jack's controlled chaos in his own study, and grabbed the well worn leather book that recorded every students punishment in case there was need to bring up the proof of a students history of misbehavior. It was deceptively heavy in Jack's hand, and he opened it up to where the long list of infractions and punishments Rhys had committed and earned.

Tisking Jack wrote down how Rhys had disrespected the sanctity of the school, and other such formalities before casually looking over everything from disruptions to dress infractions.

“Well with a history like yours this isn't going to be easy, Mr Rhys.” Circling around his desk he explained. “I'm going to have to make an example of you, because even if you are beyond hope maybe we can inspire some learning in the others.”

Forgoing the large paddle full of holes that was his standard form of punishment he grabbed a cane of rattan and snapped it to his hand leaving a red mark. “Drop your trousers and assume the position.”

Rhys hopped to it quickly, but there was more excitement than fear in the way his body trembled. Perhaps the others were fooled with how Rhys shaky hands fumbled with his belt, and slid down his trousers to show his soft white flannel drawers.

He bent over, and it gave his rear a bit of a curve that it wouldn't have had otherwise. It was almost silly how Rhys flaunted it like a whore looking to pay rent when there wasn't much to offer.

Bending the flexible cane in his hands Jack figured he could see if the beating he was going to give the boy's butt wouldn't make it swell to something more eye worthy.

“You will count, Mr. Rhys, every strike or we shall proceed as if the previous strike hadn't happened at all.”

“Yes sir.” Rhys answered looking back over his shoulder. It was a small mercy that he was allowed to hold himself up with Jack's desk and also allowed to face away. Maybe if he was a good enough actor they wouldn't see any of his tears.

“One.”

The first strike was easy.

“Two.”

The second one was a follow up on the first upping the force enough that he saw Rhys hands flex.

Three, four, and five and Jack was building a rhythm, and Jack had gotten sobs from stronger boys.

Rhys though soldiered on with barely a quiver to his voice.

“Six!” Rhys’ voice finally hitched, but he never knew we to shut up. “Is that all you've got? I expected more.” 

His classmates laughed, and Jack clenched his teeth in annoyance. He now needed to see the boy cry.

Seven, eight, nine, and ten came rapidly with barely enough pause for Rhys to number each one.

The young man sucked in a shaky breath, and tried to find better purchase on the desk.

Jack pushed a fallen lock of grey hair off his forehead, and smiled like a hungry wolf. This was more like it.

He raised the cane again, and this time made sure to push and hold the instrument against Rhys’ ass long enough for him to really feel it.

“Eleven.” Rhys sobbed, and Jack felt a dangerous warmth threw his body.

The audience disappeared in his mind and all there was was him and a boy to break.

He was careful that the next few strikes stayed in the same small area. Jack wanted Rhys to remember this beating every time he sat down for weeks. For Rhys to learn to fear the game he was playing, and maybe think twice before flaunting himself like a piece of meat in front of a tiger. He needed to be reminded tigers have claws and no manners.

Most of all Rhys needed to learn not to taunt Jack because he would chew the boy up and leave him used beyond repair.

So like a wild beast he raised the cane and rained blow after blow until even the most blood thirsty student lost their hunger, but Jack wanted more.

He wanted blood, sweat, and tears. He wanted to see Rhys pull down those tight trousers and show off how red and abused his ass looked. Jack wanted, no, needed to rub his cock between Rhys cheeks before fucking him raw like the needy whore he was and paint those pink cheeks white in a pervert's baptismal.

He needed to mark the boy so no one else would dare look at what was his again.

“Nineteen” Rhys sobbed, and collapsed against the desk trembling like a leaf clinging to its branch in the autumn wind.

The boy's voice broke through Jack's haze, and he realized all eyes were on him. The boy's in the class no longer seemed out for blood, but instead stared at them in horror. 

He couldn't hold back his smirk. It was about time the ingrates learned to truly fear him.

Breathing hard Jack looked over Rhys in a quick assessment. His lashes were clumped with tears and his lips swollen and bitten. He looked as wrecked as Jack felt.

“One more, Mr. Rhys.” Jack insisted. “Get in position for one more strike, and learn your lesson well.”

Rhys’ eyelids parted and he looked up in worshipful arousal. With shaky hands he pushed himself back onto his elbows never breaking eye contact.

“I'm ready, sir.”

Jack set up the strike right where he had struck before. With one more punishing strike he watched as Rhys’ back arched and he clawed uselessly at the desk.

“Twenty!” He keened, and huffed brokenly.

Pushing his hair back in place Jack circled the boy, and watched as he licked his bitten lips with the hunger Jack had tried to beat out of him.

He ignored the part of him that cheered that the boy could be broken further. He ignored how he wanted to force Rhys to his knees, and let the boy cry with his mouth stuffed with cock. Jack ignored how haggard his intake of breath was, and looked up at the class with a threatening glare.

“Do sit down Mr. Rhys, you have wasted our time for long enough.” He was almost proud at how steady his voice was.

He was definitely proud with how Rhys limped back to his seat.

The class was silent for the rest of the lesson. The students didn't shift in their seats or attempt any sneaky whispers. Jack enjoyed the awed fear he imposed on the class, and hoped at least some of the degenerates had at least learned to pay attention. He feared the calculus was beyond them.

At the end of class he made one last statement, and to Jack's mild annoyance Rhys perked up.

“Mr. Rhys I wish to speak with you.”

Despite his almost puppy like display Rhys waited till the other students left to walk stiffly to Jack's desk. He tried to wear a cocky grin, but it was spoiled with how Rhys winced in pain with every minor shift of his body.

“I know what you're trying to do Mr. Rhys, and it isn't going to work.” Jack began his warning.

Rhys’ pout was ridiculous, “I don't know what you mean, Sir. I understand I've been more trouble lately, and hrrrk.. ”

He choked as Jack grabbed his tie and yanked him down. “Don't play with me Rhys. I know what you want. Half the school knows you go to town looking for sailors, but let me make this clear, I am not one of your rough trades. I stand to lose everything I've worked for, and I'm not giving that up for the likes of you.”

“No one has to know.” Rhys argued and batted his eyes in what he thought was a demure manner.

Jack's hand cracked along Rhys face. “Get out.”

Rhys pulled back touching his red cheek. “But…”

“If you don't have the sense God gave you I don't have the time for your nonsense.”

Looking dejected Rhys tried to step around Jack's desk, but Jack slapped his hand against it hard.

“Now!”

Rhys fled.


End file.
